1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a process for burning a fuel, in which at least one fuel jet and, some distance therefrom, at least one main jet of an oxdizer are injected into a combustion zone.
2. Description of the Related Art
A combustion process is known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,988,285, which makes it possible to reduce the formation of nitrogen oxides of the type NO.sub.x, in which a jet of fuel, for example natural gas, and a main jet of an oxidizer, for example air or oxygen-enriched air, arranged a short distance from the fuel jet, preferably between 4 to 20 times the diameter of the main oxidizer jet, are injected into a combustion zone.
The Applicant has however found that such a known combustion process leads to the production of too great a quantity of nitrogen oxides when the fuel and main oxidizer jets are arranged a short distance apart.
When the oxidizer and fuel jets are moved further apart in order to reduce the emission of nitrogen oxides, one is then confronted with problems regarding the stability of sustained combustion (the flame may at times go out) and with the presence of unburnt fuel in the fumes, this also being harmful to the environment.
The invention aims to alleviate these drawbacks by proposing a combustion process making it possible to obtain stable combustion, with low emission of nitrogen oxides, despite the distance between the oxidizer and fuel jets being much greater than that described in the prior art such as U.S. Pat. No. 4,988,285.